Flying Fever (a HTTYD fanfic)
by Sterny105
Summary: Hiccup is sick (short summary short story)


**. Flying Fever .**

Hiccup Horendus Haddock the third was never one to get sick exept the occasionnal cold here and there ... Which is why when he woke up with a horrible headache (the type that makes you want to curl up and die) came to him as a surprise. He got up nauseous and dizzy , Toothless looked down at him from his perch concerned .

"I'm fine Bud ." Hiccup said when he caught the dragon observing him "It's just a little headache , I'll be okay ."

Toothless eyed his rider not buying what he just said , the dragon tried to push him back into his bed but the eighteen year old managed to push him back .

"I'm fine Toothless , really ." Hiccup groaned "And besides if I'm bedriden all day today we won't be able to go flying , will we ?"

Toothless contemplated this , wich unfortunately gave his ridder the time he needed to cross his room and start heading down the stairs . The dragon saw this and huffed : Why was Hiccup so stuborn ?

Hiccup went down the stairs into the living area of his home , luckily for him and unluckily for Toothless , Stoick had already left to perform his chiefly duties leaving the house empty . Hiccup grabbed an apple from the kitchen and went to eat it , not finishing half of it before feeling a wave of nausea brush through him . He threw the apple away and turned to Toothless , who was still annoyed at him for not resting .

"What do you say we go grab you some breakfest Bud ?" he asked .

Toothless perked up at the mention of food and before they knew it they were high in sky scanning the ocean for a good fishing spot . Toothless performed a few stunts to the joy of his rider , they flew by some islands that Hiccup had already sketched onto his map that he had been developing . All of this was a great distraction until a new wave of nausea came by Hiccup ... Toothless noticed his rider's discomfort and they landed on a nearby sea stack , Hiccup jumped of his dragon clumsly and would have nearly fell down if he had not caught himself at the last moment . The young dragon rider was on his knees heaving , Toothless watched him worried , he nudged Hiccup as he was heaving , the boy moaned ununderstandable words as he continued heaving .

"M'fine Tooth...M'fi ..."

He was caught off as he started vomiting the little he had eaten that morning , Toothless stood by his rider's side as he puked , he helped him steady himself once he was finished .

"I'm okay Buddy ..." Hiccup said "We're vikings we're strong and ..."

He was caught off once again by a second round of vomit , once he was finished (again) Toothless warbled at his rider trying to get him to see reason and get some rest . He did but not in the way he expected .

"Yeah you're right Tooth... We should get some rest... I'm tired..."

Toothless looked at his rider alarmed , that wasn't what he meant ! He wanted Hiccup to get some rest back home at Berk , in his bed , not on some old sea stack in the middle of the archipelago . He nudged him gesturing to his saddle .

"No... M'tired... Sleep..." he slurred

The night fury was starting to get really worried , Hiccup was pale , well paler than usual , his eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running . They needed to get back to Berk now ! Toothless wasn't going to give up that easely , he nudged Hiccup some more trying to keep him awake .

"What... Bud I'm tired... Let me sleep..." Hiccup continued "We can... Go back... Berk... Tomorow..."

Toothless pulled his rider with more force and finally got Hiccup to wake up , well enough to think normally again ...

"Toothless ... I'm tired ..."

Toothless warbled some more still gesturing to the saddle insisting they go back to Berk now .

"Berk ..." Hiccup mumbled "Oh gods ! Dad's gonna kill me !" he screamed alarmed "I missed his chief lesson !"

Toothless smiled to himself , finally they were going back to Berk . Hiccup would be able to rest and Toothless could have his breakfest without having to worry about his rider .

"We need to go back ! NOW !" he continued panicked "If Dad dosen't kill me , Astrid will ! Oh gods I am so dead !"

He climbed onto the saddle and they launched up in the sky . Hiccup calmed down feeling dizzy again , Toothless made sure to go at a fast but comfortable speed for his sick dragon rider . Berk came into view an hour or so later ...

Toothless landed near the town center jostling Hiccup who crawled out of the saddle . Soon a small crowd gathered around the pair , the night fury unfolded his wing hidding Hiccup from unwanted attention .

"What is the meaning of this ?" Stoick's voice boomed

Hiccup flinched behind the dragon's wing , the crowd moved asside letting their chief pass . Toothless folded his wing back revealing the young heir on the ground trying to not throw up in the village . Stoick rushed threw and kneeled by his son's side .

"Hiccup ? What's wrong ?" he asked

"Nothing... M'fine..." he answered

"Clearly you aren't ." Stoick said unamused "Let's get you back ho..."

He was caught off guard by Hiccup throwing up once again ... He waited offering a comforting hand on his son's shoulder until it was over .

"Home ..." he finished

He scooped Hiccup up in his large arms . They headed to back home , Toothless following them . When they arrived , Hiccup was fast asleep , Toothless crooned happily . He knew his rider was in good hands ...


End file.
